


The Hanged Man, Reversed

by LadyofShalott



Series: Tarot [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: Kenny's stuck in limbo, and frustrated.





	The Hanged Man, Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> As always, while I adore these men, I don't know them, and no implications are made.

**The Hanged Man, Reversed: Sacrificing and getting nothing in return. Suspended in time. Putting off making a decision in the hope that it will all sort itself out eventually.**

_Kenny Omega hates WWE developmental. Nothing is fucking happening. They’re re-teaching him shit he already knows. They don’t like his style – they think he’s crazy. They think he’s dangerous. He thinks they’re boring the fuck out of him and sometimes he’s sure he’d rather die from a crazy moonsault or suicide dive than do one more goddamn headlock takeover or hip toss.  
He’s worked his ass off in the gym. He’s in the best shape of his life. The problem is that he, Seth, Nick, Matt, and Adam are already miles ahead of this shit and he feels like he’s back in his damn rookie year. He very, very strongly dislikes Bill DeMott. He doesn’t trust the bastard – and if you don’t trust the trainer, you’ve got problems. It’s going to destroy your ability to learn anything. Also, DeMott is just an asshole in general. Kenny’s determined that fucker isn’t going to break him._

_He’s lying at home on his bed, thinking. He’s bitched about it with Seth, who has been absolutely nothing but loving and supportive. He’s bitched about it with Nick and Matt, and most recently Adam, and they’ve been great, too, but he feels bad about it. He’s living the dream, after all. He has a shot with the biggest company in the world. He’s living the dream of thousands of guys… and most of the time, he just wants to wake up._

_He lives for the days when Seth can come visit him, or when he’s able to go see Seth, and none of those are as close together as he’d like. Thankfully, he has a few days free and Seth is visiting, and he doesn’t want to think about anything else._

_“You okay?” Seth asks and rests his chin on Kenny’s shoulder._

_“Yeah. Just frustrated and pissed off. It’s better now that you’re here.”_

_“Glad to be of service.” Seth threads his fingers through Kenny’s curls and kisses him, and for a moment, all is right in Kenny’s world._

_He can’t tell Seth the truth, because he’s certain it will devastate him. Seth takes things to heart. He takes things too personally, and Kenny knows telling him_ The reason I’m trapped in developmental hell is that rumor has it I have a boyfriend _will hurt him, because Seth will blame himself. Kenny would cut off his own arm before he’d willingly hurt Seth._

_He isn’t going to say anything. He’s just going to wait and hope it blows over. All he wants is to enjoy these next few days with Seth. He’s missed him so much that it has been an actual, physical ache. He’s been dying without the crazy laugh and that gorgeous smile, and those big warm brown eyes. His body has craved the warmth of Seth’s skin against his, the press of soft lips, the silk of Seth’s hair trailing over his chest as they fall asleep. Now he has that again, if only for a few days, and the thought of losing it when Seth has to go back on the road hurts his heart._

_It’s late, and Kenny’s lost in his own head again._

_Seth’s currently asleep, boneless and draped half over Kenny, head resting on his shoulder and hair spread out everywhere. It tickles, but it’s nice._

_Since Seth’s arrival earlier in the day, they’ve had what Kenny’s pretty sure constitutes mind-blowing sex three times, and they’re both exhausted, but Kenny’s brain won’t shut off and let him sleep. He’s enjoying watching Seth sleep, and he’s convinced Seth’s the most beautiful human being he’s ever set eyes on._

_Hell, he’s sure Seth is the other half of his soul, but he’s not sure how to express that without sounding like some cheesy chick flick. Seth shifts in his sleep and snuggles closer, and Kenny melts like he always does. He smooths Seth’s wild hair and gently rubs his back. He thinks it’s adorable the way Seth clings in his sleep._

_Kenny still feels trapped – with the WWE situation, not with Seth. He still hates his piece of shit trainer, and he’s afraid they’re all going to laugh in his face if he tells them he wants out – so he decides that for right now, he’s going to focus on the one truly good thing in his life – the half-human, half-octopus currently attached to his left side. He smiles as Seth moves again and sleepy brown eyes peer up at him through ridiculously long lashes and a mass of hair._

_“Go to sleep,” Seth mumbles. “You think too loud.”_

_“Can’t help it.” Kenny kisses the top of Seth’s head. “I like watching you sleep.”_

_“Freak.”_

_“Love you.”_

_“Love you, too.” Seth settles back against him, utterly content, and is back asleep within minutes._

_Kenny lies there and watches him._


End file.
